


Memories

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [19]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of A Gibbs Family Tradition.  Gibbs' tree gets decorated beyond the star on top and the lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 19 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/70550.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Trimming the tree/Ornaments. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580), [Blizzard Time!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531), [The Fireplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8872210), [Snowy Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8878945), and [A Gibbs Family Tradition](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8892460) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Finding

Tony had expected Abby to come to Gibbs house and demand the tree be decorated by now, but apparently she was too busy getting a tree put up at Tim’s apartment to realize that Gibbs’ tree had no ornaments. Jackson noticed though. “Is there a reason the tree doesn’t have any of the family ornaments on it?”

“Oh. That’s my fault. I didn’t know where they were.” Tony smiled sheepishly. 

Gibbs grunted. “What’s wrong with the tree as it is?” He didn’t want anyone to change the tree Tony had set up especially for him.

“It’s a little bare.” Jackson pointed out, never one to hold back his opinion even when he maybe should.

“It’s fine.” Gibbs growled. Under his breath, he muttered. “Tony set it up for me.”

Tony’s face lit up as he realized that the tree meant something to Gibbs because he set it up for him originally. Inside Tony’s heart was practically melting and he pulled Gibbs into a passionate kiss to express his own love for the man. 

When he pulled back, leaving a dazed Gibbs behind, he asked. “Would you like to decorate the tree with me, Jethro?”

Gibbs nodded not really paying attention to what he was agreeing to as he was still dazed from the kiss.

Tony stage whispered to Jackson, “Do you know where the ornaments are kept?” 

Jackson nodded and led the way to the attic. Together Jackson and Tony brought the ornament boxes down and placed them in the living room. Tony’s smile widened as he realized Gibbs was still a little out of it from the kiss. 

He walked over to Gibbs and grabbed his hand, squeezing gently, as he led him back to the boxes of ornaments. “I want this Christmas to be special for you, too. What ornaments do you want to start with?”

Gibbs looked in the box of ornaments from his attic and had to wipe away tears as the memories of previous Christmases with Shannon and Kelly assaulted him. Tony just rubbed his back understandingly.

Finally, Gibbs grabbed one of the ornaments. “This one. Shannon always said it reminded her and Kelly that I was there in spirit even when I wasn’t home.” Gibbs offered finally, handing Tony an ornament with a mother and daughter watching three ships come sailing in.

That ornament broke the ice so to speak and together they placed the other ornaments on the tree as Gibbs shared some of his other memories of previous Christmases with Shannon and Kelly. Jackson watched them decorate the tree, glad that his son had someone who cared about him so much and that wasn’t jealous of his son’s girls and their place in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://www.amospewter.com/i-saw-three-ships-ornament.html) is the first ornament that Gibbs wanted to put on the tree for those who are curious.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
